


My Tutor boy

by 1derful_universe



Category: One Direction
Genre: BadBoy!Zayn, Fluff, Innocent!Liam, Liam is 18, M/M, Slight Smut, Zayn is 17, older!liam, younger!zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1derful_universe/pseuds/1derful_universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn desperately needs a tutor because he fails math. Then Liam comes along and Zayn falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting my tutor boy

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://1derful-universe.tumblr.com

"I got your math tests from last week and I am deeply disappointed." Ms Fenty said. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, god that bitch could nag. She walked around, giving the other students their tests back. Last but not least, she came to me. "I have to talk to you after class." She said, putting my test on my desk before walking off to the front of the class again. I looked down to my paper and sighed, seeing the red F on the first page. My mum is going to kill me. And then my dad will probably kill my dead body again just to make sure.  
I didn't concentrate on the remaining twenty minutes of class. I was just thinking about a way to turn an F in an A or a B without my mum noticing. I just wanted this class to be over because I hated math, I wouldn't use it anyway.

When the bell rang, everyone was in a rush. People got their bags and ran out of class, happy the most boring class of the school was finally over. I just stood up, waiting for Ms Fenty to start talking. "Zayn, your grades are getting lower everyday. Is there something wrong?" She asked. I shook my head because there wasn't, I just didn't like math. "There's nothing wrong. Math's not easy for me." "I thought you'd answer something like that so I got you a tutor. You'll meet him here in five minutes. I have to go now but don't worry Liam knows what he has to do." She said before grabbing her bag and walking away, leaving the door open.

I was texting my friend Harry when I heard someone cough softly. I looked up before my eyes widened. that boy wasn't the nerdy nerd I thought he would be. No, he was so good looking with his messy brown hair, brown chocolate eyes, white shirt and black jeans. "You're Zayn right?" He asked, causing me to snap out of my thoughts. "Uhm yeah, that's me. You're Liam then." I said, smiling small when Liam nodded. He looked so innocent and I just wanted to wreck him, make him forget his own name. My eyes followed Liam's elegant movements to a table, watched him when he sat down. He looked like some kind of Greek god, to perfect to be human. "Are you going to sit down too? You can stand if you want but it'll be hard to see what I'm explaining." He said with a nervous chuckle. I slowly walked over and sat down in front of him. Up close he looked like a puppy but like a human puppyish creature.

"Maybe we should just get to know each other first ya know? My mum always thought me I shouldn't be doing stuff with strangers." I said while Liam got his book out. "Uhm...sure but we still have a lot to do so it can't take too long." He said, looking up to me with those pools of dark chocolate eyes. He was so good looking, I just couldn't get over it. "Tell me about yourself then." I grinned. "There's not much to say, I'm not that interesting." Liam said softly. "I'm sure you are babe. Just tell me how old you are and stuff." I said, grinning slightly once again when I saw Liam's cheek turn a cute shade of pink. "W-well..." He started stuttering. "I'm eightteen, I live with my mum and two sisters, I like to sing and I'm learning from my friend Niall how to play the guitar." "Wait? Niall? As in Horan?" I asked, watching Liam's confused expression as he nodded. "I know him! He's together with my friend Harry, you know the curly haired one?" Liam nodded. "I know him. But can you talk about you now so we can start?" He asked. I hummed as I pretended to think about that question. "I'm 17, I have three sister, I like to sing too but I can't play an instrument eventhough Louis tries to teach me how to play the piano. And i find guys with brown eyes hot." I grinned, watching Liam blush slightly again. "Let's just start." He mumbled then.

After like twenty minutes, I finally started to understand math. A miracle! "You'd be a great teacher love." I said without shame, causing Liam to look up. "Thank you but I don't want to become a teacher. I don't really talking to big groups of people. And stop trying to flirt with me, I have a boyfriend." I frowned at that. "You do? Who?" "His name is Josh, he's head of the football team and I love him." Liam said. I didn't believe that he loved him. He loved me and I'll do anything to make him mine.


	2. One week later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much people who read the first chapter :D don't forget to follow me on tumblr. You can find the link in chapter one :))))

It was a week since I first saw Liam. I just didn't get why he didn't want me, no way his boyfriend could be better than me. He probably didn't look half as good as me. A little voice in my head kept whispering I should just look the guy up on facebook and I decided to listen. I grabbed my laptop and signed in on facebook. I only knew his first name so I typed it. There were a lot of people with the name Josh but one profile picture caught my eye, there were two boys and I recognized one of them as Liam. So the guy's full name was Josh Devine. Ha! I really was hotter. Liam was way too good for a guy like /that/. He deserved someone who at least looks in love with him. I was the guy he should be with, not that weirdo.

I was scrolling through the pictures of Josh's facebook, frowning at all the pictures of him and Liam kissing. Disgusting. It only isn't disgusting if I'd be the one kissing him. I clicked on one of the pictures, sighing as it was another one of the couple kissing. I closed my laptop and laid down on my bed with a sigh. Life could suck so much sometimes. Why does everyone get whatever the fuck they want except for me? Wasn't I good enough to have one wish to come true? Did God hate me that much?

Suddenly my phone started ringing. I got it out of my pocket and picked up. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Zayn Niall gave me your number. Do you have time for some tutoring today?" I heard Liam's timid voice ask. I started grinning, thank you God. "Yeah, I have time just come to my house around two." I answered, giving my address to the boy. "Okay, see you then Zayn." Liam whispered before he hung up. This was my chance! God, or something else, gave me a new chance with Liam! Maybe I should listen to my mum and actually start praying. I got downstairs before walking to the kitchen where my mum was cooking. "Mum can you cook for one more person tonight?" I asked. "Sure love, why? Is there someone special coming?" She asked. My parents knew I was bi and they were cool about it. "Yeah, his name's Liam. He's my math tutor." "Then of course I'll cook for him but why do I have a feeling this Liam is more than just your tutor?" "He isn't mum, he has a boyfriend." I said with a chuckle. I kissed my mum's cheek before I got something to drink out and walked upstairs again.

I never cleaned my room that fast before. Seriously, it was clean in five minutes and I could actually see my floor for once! That like never happened before! I walked to my closet and sighed, what the hell was I going to wear? I knew my sweatpants and shirt were nice and comfy but... Liam was coming over and my mum always told me if I really wanted something, I had to go all the way for it or go home. So I was totally going for this chance, which may not come back. I eventually put my black skinny, a white shirt and my favorite leather jacket on before running to the bathroom where I took my time to do my hair just right when I heard the doorbell rang.

I rushed past my sister, who gave me a confused look, before opening the door with a smirk. "Hey." I said with a little nod of my head. "Hi." Liam said, smiling small. He was so in love with me. "Come in Love, my room's upstairs, second door on the right." I said, watching him nod and walking into my house. I closed the door behind me and walked after Liam to my room. I sat down on my bed and patted the space in front of me. Liam hesitantly sat down as he looked around. "I heard people say you were a good artist but this is better than I thought." He said. "Thanks, they're okay I guess." I said with a shrug, causing Liam to look at me. "Okay? Zayn, you are an amazing artist! And normally I don't really care about art." Liam said, making me chuckle. "Thanks babe, now let's get to tutoring."


	3. confession

Liam and I kept studying for a few hours but I didn't actually pay attention. I mean would you pay attention to math when there was this really hot guy sitting in front of you. "Zayn, are you okay?" I looked up to a chuckling Liam. "You should pay attention to the tutoring instead to whatever you were thinking about." He said. I shrugged. "I was thinking about you. Is that wrong?" I asked as Liam blushed slightly. "It is because you know I'm taken." "A boy can dream." I grinned, looking over to my math book. "I don't get why I have to learn all of this shit. It's boring and I won't use it when I become an art or English teacher." I said. Liam shrugged. "You always need math, even if you don't want to be a math teacher. You need to count all the grades of your students together and stuff." "I'll have a calculator for that or I could like hire an assistant to do that for me." Liam laughed. "You can be good at math, you're just too lazy to do it." "I'm not too lazy to do you." I said with a cheeky grin. "I'm kidding Li. Look it's getting late, do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked then. Liam looked up to me before nodding hesitantly. "Okay, but no more dirty jokes." "I can't promise anything but my mum's eating with us so don't worry there won't be any sex related jokes from me." I said before grabbing Liam's hand and leading him downstairs to the kitchen.

My mum was almost done cooking when we entered the kitchen. Liam walked over and smiled over to her. "Hello Mrs Malik. I'm Liam, Zayn's tutor." He said. "Nice to meet you love. So are you staying for dinner?" "Yes, I asked him to and he wanted to so...yeah." I answered. "Great. Zayn can you put the plates on the table for me?" I reached out to grab the plates but Liam got them before I could. "I'll do it, it's the least I can do." He smiled before putting the plates carefully on the table. My mum smiled. "I like him, when are you asking him out?" She asked. "Mum, please." I whined. "I told you he has a boyfriend." I whispered. "Doesn't mean he has to stay with that boy when he could have a great boy like you. Where is that Zayn that never gives up even when it seems impossible?" I sighed. "That Zayn is still there but I tried and he obviously doesn't want me." "A winner never gives up and someone who gives up never wins." My mum said before we sat down at the table with Liam.

When we all ate enough, I was the first to get up. I grabbed the dirty dishes and walked to the kitchen. "It was delicious Mrs Malik." I heard Liam say. "Thank you Liam, you are a very nice boy." My mum said before I heard someone walk into the kitchen. "Can I help?" Liam asked, I smiled. "Sure, just grab a towel." I said, letting Liam dry the dishes before watching him put them away when he found the right cupboard. "Thanks for helping Li." I said softly. Liam nodded. "you're welcome. I like to help." He said. "Can I ask you something?" I shrugged. "Sure." "Why do you hate my boyfriend? I mean, everytime I say I'm taken you give me that weird look." Liam mumbled. "Because...because I like you Liam and it sucks to know you have a boyfriend." I said. "Ever since I met you, I'm in love with you and that never happened to me before and I wish you were single so I'd at least get a chance to show I'm actually a cool guy who is dateable." I said before sighing. "You should go." I mumbled. Liam nodded slowly before grabbing his jacket. "See you next week then..." He mumbled. It was obvious he was suprised because of what I said but I was reliefed I got that all out. "Yeah, see you next week." I said before Liam walked out the door.

I sighed. Ugh why did love suck so much?


	4. Repeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm SOOOO busy with school a the moment. But here's a little chapter, enjoy

I groaned as I laid back on my bed, why did I have to tell Liam what I felt? I knew he wouldn't jump in my arms so what the hell was I thinking? I grabbed the first pillow. I could get my hands on before throwing it against the door as hard as I could. I'm such an idiot! I couldn't dare to ever look at Liam again. He'll probably tell his stupid boyfriend Josh what happened so they could both have a laugh out of it. I groaned when I suddenly heard my phone ring. I picked up and sighed. "Hello?" I asked sighing. "Are you okay Zayn?" I heard Liam ask softly. "Why do you care?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound rude but I was sure he'd laugh the moment he'd hang up. 

"It's not because I don't love you back that I don't care about you Zayn." Liam said. Those words kept repeating themselves in my head. He cared about me. He actually cared about me. "Nothing, just forget what I told you before you left." I sighed, just wishing we both could forget. "We both know we won't be able to forget. And maybe I don't want to." Liam mumbled. I gasped. "Wha...?" I started but Liam cut me off. "See you next week Zayn." He said before he hung up.

'And maybe I don't want to...' I heard Liam's voice telling me that the whole time. What the hell did he mean with it? Does he like me but is he afraid to tell Josh? Did he just want to cheer me up? I was so confused and I didn't have the energy to think about it. Love sucks, life sucks, Liam's boyfriend sucks. At the moment everything sucks.

I was getting so into my thoughts, I didn't hear my little sister walk in and hop on my bed. "Something wrong?" She asked. I shook my head. "You're too young to understand love." I said sighing, running my hand through her black hair. "Is it about that boy that was here a minute ago?" She asked softly. "Yeah but it's nothingyou have to worry about." I said, hugging her tightly. "Okay, can you help me with my homework then?" She asked, causing me to laugh. 'Helping' as she called it, meant I had to do her homework so she would get good grades without her teacher knowing who actually did it. "Okay, just give me the paper and a pencil." I said, smiling when she hopped off to get the things I asked for.

It didn't take long to do the homework and after that we just sat on my bed and watched The Lion King. Don't judge me, I just love Disney movies and that had totally nothing to do with the fact I heard Liam loves them too. Okay maybe a tiny bit. Halfway through the movie my sister just fell asleep so I stopped the movie and put her in bed before going to my own room again and falling asleep, still hearing Liam say those same words: 'and maybe I don't want to...'


	5. Teacher/friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't update in a while and that has a lot of different reasons. First of all I got a lot of bad news and writing a rather happy wasn't something I could do. I'll try to update a little more but I can't promise anything. Thank you for waiting :)

I woke up with a sigh. I barely slept last night all because of Liam and his mixed signals. I mean he doesn't want me but he doesn't want to forget what I said. I took a shower before walking back to my room and pulling my clothes on. After breakfast and helping my sister get ready for school, I went to school myself. I looked at my schedule, smiling when I saw I had arts first period. Finally, something that wasn't complicated. Painting things calmed me. When I made something, I was in my own world. Away from the negative points in my life. Art was like a drug to me, a positive drug. I walked to my art class, smiling when I saw my teacher, Jade. Me and the other students were pretty close with her so we weren't allowed to call her by her last name. 

When the woman noticed me, a knowing look appeared on her face. "Zayn, just the guy I wanted to talk to." She grinned. I sat down. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. "Oh no of course not. I just wanted to tell you about the upcoming art auction our school is preparing for. We sell the art pieces of students and the money goes to charity." Jade explained. I nodded. "Wow that's cool." I said, smiling small. "But what does that have to do with me?" I asked then. "Everything. Zayn I want you to make some new pieces for us to sell at the auction. This is your chance to do something with the thing you love the most." She grinned. I nodded slowly. "I'll think about it. Thanks for telling me but I really don't know. There has been a lot on my mind." I sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jade asked with a frown. "I uhm...I don't know if I should talk about my problems with a teacher." I mumbled. "O please, just tell me." Jade said as she rolled her eyes. "Okay well...I think I like this guy but he gives me mixed signals and I really don't know what to do. And he has a boyfriend." Jade nodded as she listened to me. "Wow that's a hard one. Well just talk to the boy. Ask him how he feels about you and then let him think if his feelings are stronger for you or for his boyfriend. He can't be with someone he doesn't love." She said. I nodded again. "Thanks, I'll talk to him when I see him again. And this time without it getting extremely awkward." I smiled. Jade chuckled. "Just use the confusion you're feeling in your art." She hummed.

During class, I followed Jade's advice and used whatever I was feeling in the piece I made. It looked kinda weird to be honest but Jade was really happy with it and I let her have it for the art auction. I went to my other classes before staying after my last. I had this class with Liam and I needed to talk to him. I couldn't wait anymore. "Liam we need to talk." I said. "O uhm....okay, can it wait till our next tutoring session? because I have to meet Josh at the football field." Liam said, trying to walk past me but I stopped him. "This can't wait." "okay fine." Liam said, sitting down on his desk before looking up to me. "I need to know if you like me." I said. "You're just giving me these mixed signals and it has to stop okay? I really like you and I bet I like you more than the third you call your boyfri-" I started babbling but then Liam just kissed me. My eyes widened, this couldn't be real. I closed my eyes and kissed him back but then he just pulled back. "I..." Liam started before running off, leaving me even confused than I was before.


End file.
